Adhesive resin compositions are used for various purposes in the production and assembly of microelectronic devices such as semiconductor packages. More noticeable uses are the bonding of electronic devices such as integrated circuit chips onto lead frames or other substrates, and the bonding of circuit packages and assembly onto printed circuit boards. In such adhesion processes, the adhesive resin composition is required to flow and fill the space between the adherends so that no bubbles (void) enter the boundary of the adherends, and further, to avoid the generation of voids by heating during the sealing, reflow or mounting process following the adhesion process. In devices in which voids are generated, peeling occurs at the boundary and become insufficient in reliability. Further, if the adhesion is insufficient, wire bonding defect may occur, or the sealing resin may enter the boundary during the sealing process.
Further, in recent years, multi-stage mounting of semiconductor chips and three-dimensional mounting, in which different semiconductors are laminated and connected, are being actively pursued, causing the time in which semiconductor products are subjected to heat to lengthen. Thus, highly reliable adhesive resin compositions that show high resistivity against thermal history are required. In regard to such subject, for example, in Patent Document 1, an adhesive film for semiconductor, which comprises an acrylic copolymer containing glycidyl group, is disclosed.